


Tremors in the Night

by Marriott23



Series: Musketeers One Shots [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s01e02 compliant, Nightmares, post trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'artagnan can't sleep after Vadim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremors in the Night

D'artagnan shivered and curled up tighter on his bed. His back was pressed against the wall giving him a grounding of where he was but it still wasn't enough to let him sleep. 

 

Every time he closed his eyes he was back in the tunnels tied to the gunpowder barrels. Finally it was exhaustion that took over and pulled him into a deep sleep. 

 

Constance bolted upright in bed at the sound of a yell. Her husband was away on business so she set out to investigate herself. As she headed from her room the sound came again from the direction of D'Artagnan's. 

 

Opening the door cautiously the sight that greeted her almost froze her heart. The young man was curled into a ball on the floor still deep asleep as he yelled. 

 

The maid made it upstairs finally and Constance turned to her. The sun had already risen so she ordered, "Go fetch the musketeers Athos, Porthos and Aramis at once." The maid went leaving Constance to watch her friend writhe. She knew better than to try to wake him when he was in this state. 

 

"What can we do for you Madame Bonaceiux?" Aramis asked sweeping his hat off and bowing in greeting. Just at that moment D'artagnan yelled again and she gave him a imploring look. "Ah, I see. We shall see what we can do."

 

Aramis led the way into the young man's room. The sight that awaited them caused them all to pause. It was Porthos who recovered first and he cautiously approached the man. Gently he tried to shake him awake but to no avail. "D'artagnan wake up," he growled shaking the man harder. 

 

The eyes snapped opened and the yelling stopped but a fist snapped out and hit Porthos. The man stumbled out of range quickly. "It's alright you're safe," Porthos  
said soothingly. "You're alive, you're safe." The man kept talking, reassuring, until D'artagnan finally snapped out of it. 

\-----

"Thanks," D'artagnan said looking up at him and wincing at the damage done by his unintentional lashing out. "How'd you know it would help?"

 

"It worked for Aramis after Savoy," Porthos answered with a quick glance at the man in question. 

 

"What brought this on?" Athos said finally cutting off any more light conversation. 

 

D'artagnan didn't seem like he was going to answer for a long time and then he talked so quickly it could have gone unheard, "Vadim tied me to the powder."

 

An explosion of noise occurred around him. The musketeers were ready to murder Vadim for a moment, forgetting in their anger he was already dead. "We'll help you through this, D'artagnan," Aramis said once he'd calmed down. 

 

"Yeah, we managed it with Aramis we'll manage it with you," Porthos said ruffling the young man's hair.


End file.
